hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Thompson Island
Thompson Island ''(トンプソン島 Tonpuson-tō)'' is a fanmade character for the Anime & Manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers '''and '''World Series. Thompson Island was a phantom island in the South Atlantic sea and was a dependancy on Norway. His human name is Hâkon Thomassen (ホーコンソメーセン Hōkon Someisen) Appearance Thompson looked more boyish than his brother. He had a rather premature face for his age and constantly flushed cheeks from the cold. He had grey-blonde hair and small freckles dotted his face which were barely visible. He had grey-green eyes as a contrast to his brother's blue eyes. Thompson wasn't athletically inclined and was a scrawny little thing, coupled with his young age. Thompson wore a long grey parka and black snowpants/overalls. He was never needed in the military, so his uniform isn't know. Thompson wasn't one to like his position, and hoped someday he'd be able to move the tiny island closer to the equator so he could laze around with less clothing. After his death, he was seen a few times as the same boy he'd always been - in his parka ad large clothes with an innocent smile. The only difference was the fact he was never really there and everything from the knees down was black with ashes falling down his body - lending to the theory he perished in an eruption of his island. Personality and Interests He was a nice boy, always ready and willing to offer his home to anyone who asked - and some who didn't ask. He insisted America, when he was first found, to stay with him just for a little bit. The two instantly clicked and Thompson was truly heartbroken when he left and he never saw him again. From that time on, Thompson started getting lazier and lazier, to the point of his twin having to drag him over between houses. Thompson was easy to trust people and was relatively gullible. He'd do anything for a change of food and abetter shot at the better life. Unfortunately, only two people knew of his distant - America and Bouvet Island. So he was stuck waiting to be recognized until his very last day. Thompson had a love of warmth. Unlike his distant brother, he wanted to be in the hub with the other countries and dependencies - where the sun rose for a longer amount of time and kept them warm. He had a significantly warmer space within his island, similar to Bouvet's, but it was warmer due to the volcano that was closer to the island than he realized. These days, he spends his time away from his brother. Whenever he is allowed a visit to Earth for a day, he checks on his brother briefly before going to find America in hopes of playing something with him. Of course, America has always freaked each time Thompson came around in his new form, but Thompson believes it's just a really long game of hide and seek. Relationships ﻿Bouvet Island Thompson's twin brother whom he was really close to when he was alive. They were polar opposties practically, which kept them together. Thompson was flattered when Bouvet convinced Norway to keep him on the map ever after his death, since Thompson had never met Norway. America / U.S.A America found Thompson when he was slightly younger just after gaining his independence. The two clicked over just being carefree. Thompson always looked up to America as an older brother and person that he could finally relate to, if only he'd seen him more.